qdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Thais
Thais, the capital of the continent, is located on Lake Deneval in the Plains of Pelor. The urban center is surrounded by farmlands and the occasional rural landmark, including Thurstrod Academy. Thais is a secondary home to the priests of Heironeous, after Carlin, and used to be the host of the greatest Magic Market in Libera. Magic bazaars still occur regularly, however wizards, mages, and warlocks will find the available artifacts lacking in potency. Thais is truly a city divided. The city is quite dstinctively split into Old Thais and New Thais. Old Thais is the location of the magic market, where minor casters go to barter their wares, haggle for information, and peruse the magic that is commonly available. The magic market used to host auctions for only the most powerful wizards (generally of Thurstrod Academy), however as the city grew in prosperity, magic citizens opted for more secretive trade-routes which were less likely to be monopolized by the extremely wealthy. It is said that a secret illegal market exists, but it is unclear how one gains access to this treasure trove, or what, exactly, gets traded. Whenever the secret market is mentioned, the name Lorian is undoubtedly heard. The new city is bustling and opulent. Thais has developed Libera's only true clothing market, and is the only manufacturer of silk in the entire continent, using materials from the mysterious island of Cormaya. It is said that the King Usen himself (for he was, once, self-appointed the King of the land when he was popular), wears only robes made of this silk, at times so thin that it is invisible. It imports wares from the metalsmiths of Mithril Hall, to the Spice trades of Darashia, but rest assured that you won't be able to afford any of it. The town markets are also a fresh source of Mistfish from Lake Deneval, which are rare and prized for their taste, deep yellow colouration, and tendency to garnish themselves in gold leaf upon their death. This gold leaf may alternately be sold to travellers as "liquid luck" for the superstitious (though others believe that it is an ill-omen to kill a Mistfish). Because the priests of Heironeous have concentrated their efforts in Carlin, the politicians of Thais are notoriously corrupt. Though many of the citizens live in destitution, many of the nobles make sport of outclassing one another with their possessions. Some nobles have even taken to the Goblin trade, where goblins, trained to fight from birth, are traded to fight against one another to the death, with large betting rounds on their heads. King Usen is both celebrated and notorious throughout Libera. When the priests of Carlin began searching for new leadership in Thais, Usen was an obvious choice. Raised in a poor and abusive family, he courageously left to fend for himself, and began a one-man-trading industry. Though the Plains of Pelor were secure, there were few priests remaining to gather supplies from the other Provinces. The priests began a prosperous partnership with him,and as his business expanded, they offered him the then-small trade town of Thais to expand. The town expanded bountifully, however due to his inherent thirst for wealth, lack of training in ruling populations, and hubrous gained from his new stature, Usen became corrupt and lazy, and reknownedly vain. He seldom sees visitors without opulent material gifts (for he has no interest in magic except for its price tag), and has little interest in the poor, believing them capable to help themselves as he once did. One small faction known as The Respite, are believed to have pushed the magical movement underground to keep the prices affordable, and within the realm of bartering. Lorian, of unknown exact origin, is believed to organize this movement, and any information provided on him is rewarded generously. FUN FACT: The Mistfish of Lake Deneval are capable of repeating human speech, and are locally known as "Blabbermouth-fish". Mischievous children often teach fish to say such things as "Please, let me live!" or "My last wish is to be sold at quarter-cost", to the annoyance of fishermen. Category:Towns Category:Plains of Pelor